dragon_stonesfandomcom-20200215-history
Dragon Anatomy
Dragons are large, winged reptiles covered in hard scales. They have sharp claws and teeth and are generally strong, imposing creatures. Their backs are covered in sharp spikes and their tongues are forked like a lizard's tongue. Though they have a savage, albeit magnificent, appearance, dragons are intelligent, sapient beings easily equal in mental faculties to the various races of people in Durn. Furthermore, they have very powerful magic, thanks to the enchanted stone that grows at their neck soon after birth. Classifications Dragons are divided into different species depending on their color and the type of egg they hatch from. Dragon eggs are crystalline in structure and very hard, and their species is easy to determine even before hatching. A number of different types exist, based on various precious and semiprecious gems, including emerald, diamond, onyx, sapphire, and carnellian. Carnellian dragons are red in color and are the most common type. The other types are larger, rarer, and more powerful, with the white diamond dragons being the rarest and largest breed of all. Within the same species, the male is typically larger than the female. Diet Dragons are carnivorous creatures and hunt for their food. They are not known for being particularly picky about the type of meat they eat, but individuals do have particular tastes and favorite types of prey. Male dragons will present their kills to a prospective mate in an effort to entice her. Language Dragons are natural telepaths and therefore seem to experience no language barrier on their part. That being said, dragons have their own language, simply known as dragon-tongue. Their speech is described as guttural. Aside from elves, who communicate effortlessly with all creatures, it's rare for a non-dragon rider to speak dragon-tongue. Most non-riders who do are experienced mages. No dragon has yet been shown to speak the common tongue, or any other language spoken by people. Whether this is by choice is unknown. It may be that dragons are physiologically unable to speak any other language but their own, due to the way their mouths and tongues are shaped. However, while they can only answer in dragon-tongue, they generally understand words in other languages just fine. Fighting and Mobility Dragons are very strong and hardy creatures, capable of dealing great amounts of damage in battle, as well as travelling long distances via flight. All species of dragons are capable of flight and of breathing fire. The larger the dragon, the more powerful its fire breath and the longer it can stay aloft. Despite their airborne agility, dragons are mainly ground-based fighters, preferring to use their teeth, claws, and fire to deal with prey and enemies. It should also be noted that while they don't cast spells the same way people do, they are very aware of magical presences and are not easily tricked or caught unaware. Even Elvish glamours have only a limited effect on them. Dragon Stones Perhaps the most notable aspect of a dragon's anatomy is the large magical gemstone that grows at the base of its throat. A newly-hatched dragon does not possess one; the dragon must mature to about six months, at which point the hatchling begins to breathe fire and the stone appears. The stone is generally about the size of a chicken's egg and is the same color as the egg they hatched from. It is the source of their powerful magic and also a manifestation of their lifeforce. The stones are known for their radiant shine, almost alive in its brightness, but when a dragon dies, the stone shatters and turns a dull, murky grey. Superstition surrounds shattered dragon stones, which are seen as being cursed. More information on dragon stones can be found here. Dragon Stones Shared with Riders Although a dragon needs its dragon stone to live, a certain binding ceremony allows the stone to be divided and given to a dragon's chosen rider without harming the dragon. When the ceremonial spell is invoked, the stone is split cleanly in half, with a carving on the inner side of both halves; the dragon keeps the half of the stone that's in relief, while the rider receives the carved side. Possession of such a stone binds the two together and allows the rider to communicate telepathically with the dragon, as well as give them stronger magical powers. However, the dragon's life is bound to the rider and it is likely to die if the rider dies or if their half of the stone is shattered. Dragons have bonded with riders of various races, including humans, dwarves, elves, and any combination of the three. Category:Dragons